1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device having a tubular part.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a power semiconductor module of a semiconductor device has a insulated substrate with a circuit layer, a semiconductor chip connected electrically and mechanically to the circuit layer, and an external terminal connected electrically and mechanically to a region in the circuit layer, the same as or different from the region of the semiconductor chip. As a technique for connecting an external terminal to an insulated substrate stably, easily and inexpensively over a long period of time in order to cope with mechanical stress and vibrations, there has recently been proposed a power semiconductor module that uses a tubular part soldered to a circuit layer of a insulated substrate (U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,943).